


may the force be with you

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: A pull from the Force sends Rey to the hangar before Poe leaves on a mission
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	may the force be with you

Something nags at the back of Rey’s mind, a nudge from the Force that sends her jogging out to the hangar, BB-8 rolling along next to her, beeping complaints about her speed. “Oh, hush you,” she laughs over her shoulder. 

Skidding to a stop in the hangar, Rey looks around before catching sight of Poe, glorious dark curls about to be hidden under a helmet. 

“Poe!” she calls out, drawing his attention, and the attention of several pilots in his vicinity. He looks up at the sound of his name, startled, but his face relaxes into an easy grin at the sight of her. 

“Sunshine,” he greets her, tipping his chin and smiling. “What’s the matter?” his smile remains, even as his eyes grow a little more serious. 

Rey ignores the flip of _something_ in her stomach at the nickname. Now that she’s in front of Poe, she feels silly and shy. “I just...” she pauses, searching for a way to explain. Her hand absently goes to one of the small pouches on her belt - a very useful gift from Leia - and nimble fingers extract a small shard of kyber crystal, a spare one that’s not right for the lightsaber she’s constructing in her quarters. Poe’s gaze drops down to the crystal and his eyebrows draw together. 

“Just...be careful,” Rey says in a rush, holding the crystal out to Poe. He takes it gently and it’s warm in his palm. Rey’s ears heat up and she murmurs, “may the Force be with you, Poe.”

Poe’s fingers close around the crystal, sharp edges poking his skin. Something pulses in the air around them and he nods, swallowing before saying, “You always are.”

He pockets the crystal, gives Rey a smile that’s so soft it’s almost painful to look at, and beckons BB-8 to hop into his harness. 

Rey steps back a few paces, turning Poe’s words around in her mind - they don’t make sense to her. She’s not part of the Force, she barely understands it. The transparisteel cage locks Poe into the cockpit of his X-wing and he catches her eyes through the visor of his helmet. 

He smiles again and Rey finds it’s contagious. 

She doesn’t quite understand Poe Dameron either, but she wonders if understanding the Force will help her understand the man. Or vice versa.

She's excited to find out. 

**Author's Note:**

> some little pre-relationship fluff to make up for the sadness i inflicted on you guys earlier. i honestly have no idea where in the timeline this fits, but i just wanted rey to give poe a kyber crystal and say the line lol


End file.
